


Burgundy and Black

by Idunn



Series: Burgundy and Black [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Dom/sub, F/M, fat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: You work as a Domme  and one day a tall, ginger haired man calling himself Mr. Blue asks for an appointment. He seems familiar, like you have seen him before?And he needs to be told what to do, but is stubborn like no one else. Could you break him?Will he let you in?First in a new series, please let me know if you like it!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader
Series: Burgundy and Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718788
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Burgundy and Black

\- So, did you want to book an appointment, Mr. Blue? I mean, now that we know each other. I guess, this is was why you came to me, isn't it?- you say, the satin of your robe swishing softly around you. You take a turn around the room letting him see you. The deep jewel tones of the fabric contrast perfectly with your black underwear. And since this is a work interview you are in full regalia: a boned corset laced at the back, sheer panties embroidereded with gold thread and a beautiful garter belt and stockings. A fine golden harness trickles down from your collar to your waist, glinting in the low light of your tea room.

Mr. Blue doesn't say much. On the phone last week a woman told you that Mr. Blue wanted an appointment to "see if your needs match". Is funny, because you don't need too much in this line of work: you need money and you like to tell people what to do, and this is the most efficient way to get the two. Your usual clients are business man (and women) who need a little discipline in their lives and someone who lets them be... relieved.

This apartment is at the top of the building and fully soundproofed; the landlord knows what's your business, but enough money and everybody is happy and blind to the nature of your trade. You walk towards him to take his cup of tea and the tray off the coffee table, descending slowly to let him appreciate the deepness of your cleavage and then you go back up even more slowly, t finally turning around and taking the tea tray into the kitchen. Mr. Holmes is silent, like he has been for the entirety of the appointment.

In the kitchen, you take account of the things on your tray. He didn't taste the tea and of course the scones are intact. You grind your teeth. You don't like to see your hospitality rejected, but of course you can force people to be courteous. You breathe deeply, feeling yourself full of energy and pettiness and walk back to the tea room extra slowly, letting him see what was on offer. Your webpage is full of beautiful boudoir pictures; if the fact that your are a plus size Dom doesn't go with him, you will make him pay for an entire appointment, not just the nominal fee. You don't like people who make you waste your time.

As you get in the room again, Mr. Blue is almost ready to leave, his black Belstaff coat in one arm and his hand on the doorknob. You feel your jaw almost locking up in anger, until you see the white envelope full of cash on the coffee table.  
\- I don't think we're a match- Mr. Blue says, always facing the door. True anger is burning in your veins, and your heels clack in the beautiful wood floors. When you reach Mr. Blue you grab him of one shoulder and turn him around, manhandling him with force.  
\- I don't know who you really are, but I don't care... You don't treat me like a common whore, you do exactly as I asked and nothing else! A gift card for the value of our session or in your case, the fee for the interview. You should be GRATEFUL that I'm entertaining you, someone recommended you but now I think they didn't know what they were talking about! I'm too damn busy to see lowly idiots like you, acting like they rule the world and we are just dust in your shoes! -

You're angry and you know you shouldn't be. You're supposed to be closed, controlled, cold and beautiful, but with this man you feel just the opposite: a brute, with burning hands and lungs full of fire, ready to tear out the throats of ten thousand men. And something must have been showing in your attitude, something that resonated with this client in particular. You almost hear the click of his mind disengaging, the beautiful green eyes with the pupils blown to almost black, and the fine tremors on his elegant hands.

And now you do something that you know you shouldn't.

\- Kneel- you say, expecting this stranger with his ginger hair and pale skin to go, or to cuss you or something other than what he was doing in that precise moment. Mr. Blue kneeled. 

He winced a little bit (maybe one or the two knees were injured some time ago? Or just joint issues?), his mouth of fine lips bitten red. With your spiky heels you towered easily over him, and your hand took his chin in hands, taking a long, long look into his eyes. 

He seemed reluctant, but eager at the same time. Fifteen minutes ago, you would have said that this stranger didn't want anything with you, but now...

\- This is a yes o no question, ok Mr. Blue? Remember, yes or no. There's no right answer, just, be sincere. This is really important. Are you in any pain?- you say softly, your hand caressing his cheek.  
\- No... Miss. No pain - his voice sounds a little bit rough, and from your point of view you can see that even he isn't in any pain, he is of course uncomfortable: a man like him, kneeling in front of a lingerie clad woman, with his red cheeks, his shiny eyes and that beautiful erection straining his dress pants. You smile, because this is what you like best: someone who surrenders because it really, really needs it. And you can give him what he wants.

\- Do you want me to see you, next week? Maybe you need to be tied up. Or maybe, you need a nice, fragrant, bubble bath? With a little duck floating next to you in the water? Or maybe - you say, using his tie to lift him up a little bit, his mouth sucking in a breath - you need me to use my nicest leather paddle with you? Is that what you want, sweetheart? Tell me yes or no. I bet your butt looks even better after a good spanking, all red and sensitive, when even the air can make you shiver...-

Mr. Blue gulped. You liked seeing him like this, straining his neck and swallowing his need to be taken right here. But this is just the interview, you think. So you let him go slowly, seeing how he takes a deep breath and... armors himself. There's not other way to call it; one moment he is right there with you and the next, even when he's still in his knees, he's gone. 

You back off a little, giving him some space to get himself together. When he's back in his feet again, you show him to the bathroom, and you almost run to the kitchen while he's there: you must have some candy on hand, or something. Finally, you find some candied ginger; taking this and a glass of water, you walk to the bathroom and wait until he's out to offer him both things. He drinks the water but rejects the ginger. Is ok, is not to everyone's taste.

You are that he has cleaned his face and his hair is combed. His trousers are, once again, pristine, except for some faint wrinkles. You help him into his coat, feeling his strong shoulders and smooth invisible lines in the fabric. He's well toned, all long lines and pale skin. 

He still hasn't given you an answer.

He's with his hand on the doorknob again, but it stays there.  
\- I...would appreciate if we could be in contact this week to, make an appointment. I'm a busy man, but I will make time for seeing you, Miss.- he says, finally opening the door to the outside world.

\- This is were you're wrong, Mr. Blue- you say, with confidence - I will make time to see you, because you need me. Because you want me. Because you know I can give you what you're craving- you say, walking towards the window. You hear him closing the door very quietly, and some time later, you see him getting into a black car.

Some subs need the discipline more than others, you muse, as you put the tea kettle on and try one of the pastries. This one promised to be delicious.


End file.
